Together
by moonlightfall
Summary: AU/ sets after the kiss which breaks the curse. Regina gets punished and Emma saves her. Can they process together what had happened to Regina or will she break from it? Warnings inside.


**Something in my mind through vacation**

**Warning: Rape**

The curse was broken. Not even an hour ago true loves kiss had waken Henry. Whale had grabbed her the second he remembered and had trapped her in a little room where she now was naked strapped to a bed. Whale entered the room with David and Gold who both smiled smugly. Gold took his pants and shorts off and pumped himself while David watched with Whale behind him.

He fucked Regina who screamed for help while he sucked also her magic out of her. Gold thrusted pleasured in her and soon he spilled his seeds deep in her pussy. She cried and was left alone with Whale who licked her slick cunt. He brought her over the edge and licked her cunt clean before he left her too. She felt so lonely and depressed. Emma stood in front of the room door and watched her sadly. Sure she had wanted Regina to be punished but not like that.

Jefferson stood next to Emma. "Wanna fuck her first?",he asked her and she shook her head disgusted. He shrugged and stepped into the room. "Hello, your majesty.",he hissed and undressed. She looked at him with fear before she spotted Emma. Emma couldn't bear Regina's relieved face when she saw her, so she turned away. "Emma! Please! Help me, Emma!",she heard the screams but walked a few steps further when she heard Jefferson's loud pleasured moans and Regina's painfully turned back around to see Jefferson hovering over Regina who he had flung on the stomach and fucked her through her ass.

"Stop...please... stop.",Regina whimpered and suddenly the weight on her back was lifted and something crashed. She trembled heavily when she was turned around. Emma quickly undid the bonds and lifted her up. "I got you.",Emma whispered and just felt how Regina curled against her and clung at her neck. "Do you have magic?",Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "I...I can try something else.",Regina said and Emma gasped when she felt something icy in herself.

Suddenly they were engulfed in purple smoke and reappeared in Regina's bedroom. "How did you do that?",Emma asked and sat her down carefully. "I...I used your magic... to transport us...",Regina whispered exhausted and Emma helped her lay down. Softly she stroked Regina's cheek and they locked eyes. "What do you want for my rescue? What's your price?",Regina asked her tired. "Nothing.",Emma whispered and Regina looked surprised. "I'll get you some clothes and than we will run." "Why do you want to run away?...Henry...don't forget about him.",Regina mumbled and Emma sighed. "I will get him.",she said and stood up. She quickly got some comfortable clothes for Regina before she helped her quickly to the shower.

"We have to clean you and then I will get Henry, while you hide and we will come back for you.",Emma said and Regina nodded. Regina held herself against Emma who softly held her with one arm while she washed her with the other hand. "My... my dearest things... they are under the bed in a black bag... get them...please." When Regina was clean Emma helped her dry and then in her clothes. "Where can you hide?",Emma asked and Regina just looked at her tiredly. "I... don't know.",She collapsed in Emma's arms and Emma quickly picked her up. She had to make a plan.

She carried Regina to her car and laid her in the trunk. "Sorry...",she said softly to Regina before she closed it. She ran upstairs again. She sunk on her knees and looked under the bed to find Regina's bag. She pulled it out and opened it just to check if she had the right one. Then she saw that Regina had already packed. Probably for this case and not that long ago. She saw another bag and grabbed it too. She saw a whole different outfit collection in it and a note. _"Either to me or to whoever is stupid enough to help me out of this. Yes, these will be my new outfits. Just take them and when you took the bag from the right side of the bed you kneel on a loosely piece of wood. Lift it. There are 200.000 Dollar."_

Emma lifted a wood piece and then saw a huge safe under it. She lifted it out of the ground and closed the hide again before she grabbed the bags and ran to Henry's room where she grabbed another bag and threw everything in she could before she dashed to her car and threw everything in the foot room of the backseat. She made her way to the apartment and sprinted upstairs. Henry was sitting all alone in the living room. Crying his heart out with a picture of Regina in his small hands.

"Henry?",Emma asked him surprised. He looked to her. "What's up?" "I... I miss her... Snow and David... they want to throw her into prison until they decide what fate she will receive." "Would you leave them?",Emma asked him suddenly and he looked at her confused. "But what's with my mom?",he asked her. "Answer me first." "Yes. I would... but not without mom." "Good. Help me pack. We don't have much time.",Emma said and Henry nodded. They both quickly ran upstairs and packed Emma's things into bags before they rushed to Emma's car.

When Emma started to drive to the town border Henry started to become skeptic. When they passed Regina's house his sobbing started to increase. "Why... why are you not stopping?" "We can stop first when we drive though the border.",Emma answered. "But my Mom!",he shouted at her. "Is in the trunk...",Emma answered and he got silent. "Why?" "Because no one would see her there.",Emma answered and finally they crossed the border. Emma breathed out relieved and stopped. She got out and to the trunk which she opened and saw Regina looking groggily back at her.

"You are creative...",she murmured and Emma lifted her out of the trunk. "We are out of town.";Emma said and Regina leaned against her. "Thank you..." "I found your clothes bag and money safe." Regina nodded and felt how Emma carried her to the car door and knocked against the window. Henry quickly climbed out and opened the door for Emma. "I want to sit with Mom.",he said and Emma nodded. She laid Regina on the backseat and then took the bags and threw them in the trunk which she closed. Henry had taken a seat and now Regina's head rested on his lap.

"Henry...",she said tiredly. "I'm here, Mom... Mom...I... I'm so sorry... I didn't wanted you to get beaten.",he whispered sobbing and she stroked his leg. "It's okay...",she mumbled and he held her. "So. Where do you want to go?",Emma asked when she started her car again. "California?",Regina asked her and Henry cheered. "California it is.",Emma said and started the engine when she saw behind her the police car of Storybrooke. She got out of the car and looked at her parents. Or at the people who are supposed to be her parents. To be the good ones.

They looked at her disappointed. "Why?",Snow asked her. "Because I love her.",Emma said and both gasped. "And I know that it was your order to humiliate Regina in that way. It's sickening, you know? The first decision you see your parents doing is ordering everyone to rape a harmless woman. She doesn't even have her magic... you disgust me. Both of you. And I hope that you will learn from that."

She climbed back into the car and drove away. Regina was asleep and Henry looked around. "Emma?",he called her. "Yes, Henry." "Why are you doing this for Mom?",he asked her. "Because...because I love her...",Emma answered. "You do? But you seemed so hateful after the kiss." "Not hateful. Angry. I was angry because it was true... It was true that she cursed everyone and I thought she would be evil and she never loved you. And when I saw her in the hospital... tied down to a bed... Getting raped from people who obeyed your grandparents... I knew that she loved you. Her expressions. Her cries... Her hopelessness. She isn't evil on purpose. She is because everyone force her into this role..."

"So when we arrive in California she won't be evil anymore?" "She will need time to change of course but yes she won't be evil anymore.",Emma answered and watched how Henry kissed Regina's forehead and stroked her hair. "It will be all better soon.",he whispered and held her closer.

**TBC...?**

**don't own ouat etc:(**


End file.
